Protecting You
by Tori of Lorien
Summary: Jasper struggles with his deep worry when Alice leaves with Bella for Italy to save Edward, and Emmett is there to support him when he needs him the most by showing him what it means to be brothers. Jasper/Emmett brotherly fluff.


**Protecting You**

**Summary**: "What if… she was protecting you?" Jasper struggles with his deep worry when Alice leaves with Bella for Italy to save Edward, and Emmett is there to support him when he needs him the most by showing him what it means to be brothers. Jasper/Emmett _brotherly fluff_. Jasper POV. Takes place in _New Moon._

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer**: Ah… nope. The characters still aren't mine. Dang… They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N**: Hey! Normally, I don't get another story up this fast, but I was a little over halfway done with this one while I was working on my other oneshot "Indestructible," and since I didn't have much homework tonight, I thought I would get this one up too. Just a little reminder, this is a Jasper/Emmett _brotherly_ fic. There isn't any romance or anything since that's just… weird. I'm not a slash writer by any means. And also, I don't own the lines I took from _New Moon_ at the start of the story. So, with all that out of the way, enjoy, everyone!

"_Bella and I are on the plane to Italy now."_

I sighed when I heard Alice's quiet voice through my small phone, but I would have felt much more at ease if I was holding her in my arms instead of speaking to her when we were so far apart. "What is Edward planning on doing?" I asked heavily, running my hand through my hair as I sat down on the bed I shared with Alice in the room of the small house we had moved into after we left Forks.

"_I can't be sure, I keep seeing him do different things, he keeps changing his mind," _Alice answered, sounding frustrated that she couldn't see our brother's future clearly. Though I had the feeling that we both knew what the likely outcome would be, neither one of us dared to say it aloud. _"A killing spree through the city, attacking the guard, lifting a car over his head in the main square… mostly things that would expose them- he knows that's the fastest way to force a reaction…"_

_Them_- the Volturi. I shuddered merely thinking about the vampire elite that oversaw the dealings of the rest of us vampires and ensured that order was maintained. Images of what Alice had said ran through my mind. I could see Edward slaughtering mass citizens on the streets of Italy… attacking the guard as if he was some sort of wild animal… lifting a car over his head so the people around him would witness his inhuman strength…

And then there were the Volturi themselves… Aro… Jane… coming down on Edward to kill him so that he could no longer expose the race of vampires. If one wanted to die, this was the place to go. I could not let that fate befall my brother… I could not allow that to happen to Alice…

"Alice, I'm going to follow you out there," I muttered, hoping that my anxiousness wasn't entering my voice for my wife to hear. "Emmett was talking about it, and I could easily catch the next flight-!"

"_No, you can't," _Alice suddenly interrupted me, and I could feel her nerves somewhat through the phone. _"Tell Emmett no."_

"He's already left," I told her quietly. "He took Rosalie and left only a couple of minutes ago. They're on their way to the airport now."

"_Well, go after Emmett and Rosalie and bring them back," _Alice snapped, exasperated now.

I sighed. "Alice, please," I said, beginning to feel slightly desperate as I sought a way to help my wife. I couldn't lose her… "If they were to reach you in time, you might have a better chance of saving Edward. I can get there in a relatively short amount of time also. Why won't you let us help you?"

"_Think about it, Jasper,"_ Alice replied, her sigh mirroring my own. _"If he sees any of us, what do you think he will do?"_

Alice was right, of course, but that didn't mean I had to like sending my wife into the most dangerous place for vampires virtually on her own. But if Edward saw us… "He would think we were only trying to stop him, and he would increase his efforts to go through with his plan." My voice was laced with defeat.

"_Exactly." _Alice's tone was heavy now. _"I think Bella is the only chance- if there is a chance…" _Of course, my brother and Alice's only hope of survival was the human who was responsible for this situation to begin with… the one that Edward was throwing his life away for though she was still alive. He was going to die for nothing. _"I'll do everything that can be done, but prepare Carlisle; the odds aren't good."_

The odds weren't good? I sighed as a feeling of dread coursed through me, knowing that this meant that someone I loved might not make it back home… "Alice, what if you get there too late? What if things go wrong, and they associate you with Edward?" My voice caught slightly since I was now voicing my worst fear. "What if the Volturi decide to go for you too?" I could not allow myself to even think about what could possibly happen…

"_I've thought of that…" _Alice muttered, and I could hear the similar catch in her voice. Was she as worried as I was? Had she seen something that she wasn't telling me?

"Just promise me that you will get out of there before they kill you too, Alice," I whispered pleadingly. "Tell me that you will make sure there is a way for you to escape, even if things go wrong. Tell me that you will come home. Otherwise, I will follow you out there to bring you back safely. Please, promise me." I couldn't even bear the thought of losing her…

"_Yes, I promise."_ Though Alice was trying to hide her feelings from me, I could hear in her voice that she was struggling to hold back a sob. _"Don't follow me. I promise, Jasper. One way or another, I'll get out… And I love you."_

"I love you." I didn't get the chance to say anything else before she hung up her phone, and our conversation was ended. Why did I have the terrible feeling that this would be the last time I ever spoke to her? I sighed as I flipped my phone closed and set it on the bed beside me before putting my head in my hands. I was not assured by her promise. All I had gathered from her words was that she was as uncertain as I was if she was going to return from Italy or not…

But even though I was terrified for her life, a part of me still somehow trusted Alice. I trusted that she knew what she was doing and that somehow, things would turn out all right. She would be home and in my arms again soon.

But what if she wasn't? What if she and Bella got there too late to save Edward? What if the Volturi went for her too? What if…?

I shook the dark thoughts from my mind, willing myself to focus on the fact that Alice knew all of the risks this trip involved and would exercise caution, that she would keep true to her promise and get out if things went wrong. I had to believe that she would return…

Then, I remembered what she had said about Emmett and Rosalie. I had to stop them before they could reach the airport. I pushed myself off the bed and headed for the door of the room with a sigh. I opened it, but I paused in the doorway when I saw something that was sitting on the desk catch the light from the setting sun out of the corner of my eye. I slowly turned my head to see what it was, and my gaze faltered when it landed on the small, metallic object.

It was the wedding ring that Alice had given me on the night of our first marriage.

I slowly walked over to the desk and picked up the golden band, turning it over in my fingers a couple of times as I looked it over. Alice and I never wore our wedding rings when we were out in public around the humans since it appeared that we were too young to be married, but we always kept them together in a special place. The smaller, silver ring that I had gotten for Alice was gone, so she must have taken it with her when she left for Italy…

But why had she left mine lying out?

I moved my gaze back down to the desk, and I noticed the folded piece of paper that had been sitting beneath my ring. I reached out with my free hand and picked it up, unfolding it before reading over the neat handwriting quickly. It was very short, only one line long, but very powerful.

_Remember that I will always love you, Jasper. Forever._

Though it was unsigned, I knew immediately that it was from Alice. Sighing in an attempt to hold in a dry sob, I put the note in my pocket while I slipped the gold ring carefully onto my finger before I slowly left the room, having the nagging feeling that I would never see my wife again.

Carlisle was sitting in the small kitchen when I entered, looking over some papers that he had brought back with him from the clinic that he had gotten a job at. As soon as I approached the table, he looked up at me with concern in his eyes.

"I need to borrow your keys, Carlisle, so I can bring back Emmett and Rosalie before they reach the airport," I muttered without feeling. I had let Alice take my car when she went back to Forks for Bella's "funeral," and I didn't have the time now to run and get it.

"Of course, Jasper," Carlisle said, getting to his feet as he began to dig the keys out of his pocket. "What did Alice say?"

Immediately, I wished that I hadn't extended my left hand out since Carlisle paused once he set his keys in my palm, having seen my gold wedding ring. His eyes moved up to mine, and I could feel his strong worry since I hardly ever wore it. "Are they coming back, Jasper? What did Alice tell you?"

I didn't answer- I couldn't answer since Alice didn't even know if she was going to be coming back to us with Edward. I sighed heavily as I looked back at my adoptive father, my gaze faltering. "I don't know," I whispered before turning my back to him, keys in hand. "The odds aren't good…"

"Jasper," Carlisle muttered, his anxiety rising as he tried to get more of an answer out of me. But I ignored him as I hurried toward the front door so that I could bring my brother and sister back before they could reach the airport and ruin our one chance of saving Edward. "Jasper!"

I just hoped I wasn't too late.

* * *

"Why did you stop us from leaving, Jasper?" Emmett demanded angrily as we entered the small house again with Rosalie behind us. I had reached them as soon as they were preparing to purchase their tickets and was fortunately able to bring them back before they could leave. "We could have helped Alice bring Edward back safely!"

"No… no you couldn't have," I muttered firmly as I spun quickly to face my brother, his anger showing through on my face. "You couldn't have helped her. Alice said-!"

"Just what _did_ Alice say?" Emmett was very angry now, and I cringed as his intensity swarmed over me. "That she can save him alone?!"

The anger I felt at that moment was my own since he had brought Alice into this argument as I glared back at Emmett. "No! Of course that isn't what she told me! She doesn't have much hope that they'll get out of there!"

"Then why, Jasper? _Why_ didn't you let us fly out to Italy?! We're just letting them die out there!"

"_I don't know!_" I suddenly shouted fiercely, causing a shocked silence to befall Emmett. Out of my siblings, I was never one to lose my patience or raise my voice, no matter how much anger I felt. I was just under so much pressure that I had to release it somehow, though I hadn't intended to do so on my brother. He was just as stressed about the situation as I was.

I watched Rosalie back away from me and stand closer to Emmett, her eyes wide and filled with both fear and confusion, and I heard Carlisle rush into the kitchen behind me at the heated sound of our argument, worry radiating from him in waves. But I ignored both of them, my eyes only holding Emmett's surprised expression. The immense worry I felt for Alice extinguished my sudden, short burst of uncharacteristic anger, and I took a deep, shuddering breath in an attempt to calm myself down.

"I'm sorry, Emmett," I muttered apologetically, unable to meet his gaze as I shook my head slightly in disbelief. "I didn't mean to shout at you…"

"It's… fine, Jazz," Emmett said, but he was still somewhat in shock. "It's just… I hate that we're abandoning Alice and Edward out there to face the Volturi alone. And Bella's out there too…"

Only one word stood out to me in Emmett's statement as the rest of his words were tuned out. _Abandoning._ We were abandoning our siblings… _I_ was abandoning Alice…

As if I was spurred by the guilt that was suddenly tearing at me, I quickly pushed past Emmett and Rosalie and hurried out the door, ignoring the anxious emotions I felt from behind me. I refused to leave Alice… I hurried across the lawn, heading toward Carlisle's black Mercedes since I still had his keys. I would not abandon Alice…

"Jasper!"

I heard my brother's voice behind me, but it didn't stop me as I continued toward Carlisle's car. I had to reach Alice no matter what it took…

"Jasper, stop!"

I had just pulled open the driver's door of the Mercedes when Emmett's hand landed on my shoulder and pulled me away from the car. I snarled angrily as I rounded on my brother, snapping my teeth at him instinctively. But Emmett wound his arm around my neck firmly to keep my teeth away from him, the other around my chest to keep me at bay. I continued to struggle in his hold, though I had no idea why. I knew it was pointless since Emmett was the strongest of my siblings when it came to brute strength, and even though my snapping teeth were aiming for his arm that was wrapped around my neck, I didn't want to hurt him…

"Calm down, Jazz," Emmett muttered, narrowing his eyes down at me as I continued to try to escape from his hold. "This won't help…"

My only response was another angry growl, but my struggling slowly began to cease since Emmett's arms weren't loosening around me, and I felt a dry sob escape from me as my body went limp, my animal instincts once again being repressed now that I was calmer. "Al… Alice…"

Emmett looked down at me with sympathy, his arms slowly leaving their restraining hold on my neck and chest. But immediately after, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to his side. "It'll be all right, Jazz," he said, giving me a smile as he tried to be encouraging. "Alice knows what she's doing…"

How strange it was that our roles were suddenly reversed, how Emmett was suddenly the one trying to assure me. But I found that I could not bring myself to believe the words when Emmett said them, though I had fought so hard to believe them myself when I had tried to say them to my brother. However, I did not trust my voice to reply, so instead, I just shook my head.

I felt sadness come from Emmett then, and I slowly looked up to see that he was looking down at me with a small smile on his face. His expression revealed that he was still trying to remain hopeful, even though is emotions told me otherwise… "Here. Let's go for a walk, Jazz." He glanced behind him at the house where Carlisle and Rosalie were standing in the doorway, watching us carefully, before he pulled me along with him toward a narrow trail that went through the small forest that surrounded the house we were now staying at.

We walked in silence for a period of time that seemed to stretch on forever. Emmett had released me, his golden eyes continuing to flicker to me nervously, but he didn't have to worry. I was not planning on running off again, no matter how much I wanted to. I had resigned myself to the fact that even if I did fly out to Italy, I would not arrive in time to change the outcome of the rescue attempt…

"So, what did Alice tell you?" Emmett finally ventured to wonder quietly, looking over at me unsurely.

I sighed, slowly coming to a stop on the forest trail while Emmett did the same. "She said that she's unsure of what Edward will do to draw out the Volturi, but whatever he does, the odds aren't good that he'll be coming back to us alive," I muttered with defeat. "Alice believes that his best chance of survival is if Bella gets to him in time, but even then, it's going to be difficult to succeed in bringing him back. And we can't go out there because right now, we're already too late to make a difference. And if Edward saw any of us, what would he do?"

Emmett crossed his arms, growling angrily since he knew what the answer to that question was. "You're being stupid, Edward," he whispered under his breath as though our absent brother could hear him. "Throwing your life away like that…" But then, his golden eyes moved back up to my face, and his expression softened. "What about Alice?"

The hesitant question nearly made my still heart throb painfully as a great feeling of sorrow coursed through me, and by the sudden flicker in my brother's eyes, I knew that he knew what my answer was going to be before I said a word since we shared the same emotion. "I don't know…" I answered unsurely, knowing that he was inquiring about her fate. "She doesn't have much hope. Though she promised me that she would come back, I know she's not confident in those words. She's as unsure as I am if she'll be returning. The Volturi can get to her so easily, Emmett…"

"They could, but you know Alice, Jazz," Emmett said in an attempt to lighten the mood. "She's very tough, and she can be frightening when she wants to be. I'm sure if anyone could escape from the Volturi and bring our brother back safely, it's Alice."

I smiled slightly. I had to admit, his statement helped slightly. Though not completely, I felt somewhat more optimistic that I would see my wife again. "Thank you, Emmett."

"Sure, Man," Emmett replied, placing his hand on my shoulder as we continued to slowly walk down the path past the looming, dark trees on either side of us. "I know how hard this must be for you. Edward is our brother, so we're obviously worried about him, but I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like to have your wife in danger when there isn't anything you can do to help her. I would feel the exact same if I was in your position and I couldn't reach Rosalie…"

"You can't tell me that you aren't worried about her too," I muttered with a slight smirk, trying to distract myself from the worry that was creeping up inside of me again.

Emmett returned it. "Of course I'm worried about Alice," he said. "She's my sister, and I love her. Not in the same way you do obviously… But I admit, I am concerned about our little girl, though I believe she has a good chance of coming back to us alive. And I must say, Jazz, you're doing pretty well at holding yourself together despite the circumstances."

My smirk turned into a true smile then. "It helps when you have a brother to support you." There was a reason that Emmett had always been my favorite brother, even when I first met him.

"Hey. I may give you a hard time a lot, but what are brothers for? Besides, despite the trouble I give you, support is always something you can count on from me," Emmett replied, his smile mirroring my own as he put his arm around me and ruffled my hair in a playful manner. "I'm always here for you, Jazz."

"Thanks, Emmett. The same goes for you as well," I muttered when he released me, trying to straighten my hair out somewhat as I wondered if support from Emmett was actually a good thing.

Emmett laughed, looking at the trail ahead of us for a moment as we began to walk again. "You know," he suddenly said, and I could feel amusement coming from him now. "I've never told you this, but when I first met you when you and Alice came to the house, I didn't think I was going to like you guys."

I glanced at him curiously, a smile creeping onto my face. "Really?" When he nodded, I laughed a little myself. "I'm sorry to say that I felt the same about all of you."

"I'm not surprised. I know we can be _so_ intimidating," Emmett replied with heavy sarcasm. But then, he smirked. "I just thought that Alice was very quirky, and I wasn't quite sure what to make of you. You were always quiet, studying us as though we were going to attack you at any moment. You tried to avoid us at all costs."

"Can you really blame me?" Though I gave my brother a small smile, the question had a darker undertone to it.

Emmett's own smile faltered a little as he sighed. He knew about the torture my rough past had offered, and he also knew how difficult it was for me to transition to a climate where there was no hate, and instead, there was love. "No, I can't," he admitted quietly. "But look how much things have changed! We're brothers now, Man. Not to mention you're my favorite wrestling buddy!"

I smiled as I laughed a little, placing my hand on Emmett's shoulder for a moment. "Brothers," I agreed simply with a nod. Though it was such a simple word, it made a powerful impact. A brother, or any family at all, was something that I had never had during my time in the South. It was not something that I took for granted.

"So, did I manage to help my little bro out?" Emmett asked, and I could hear the teasing in his tone.

But instead of smiling, I narrowed my eyes as I looked back at Emmett. "What do you mean _little bro_?" I demanded. "_I'm _the older one, Emmett!"

Emmett only laughed. "Come on, what's about a hundred year's difference?" he said casually. "But just out of curiosity, what did you think of us when you first moved in? I mean, Alice fit in with me pretty much immediately, but you were something completely different…"

"You mean beside the theories I had that you were all going to attack us and I had to protect Alice from you?" When Emmett nodded, I smirked. "I personally thought that you were very loud and obnoxious."

Emmett playfully punched me in the arm, an action which would have shattered a human's bones. "I'm not _that_ loud…" he muttered in protest.

"Really?" I feigned wonder. "Because from my view, things really haven't changed all that much." I saw the disgruntled look on Emmett's face as he crossed his arms in front of him defiantly.

But then, his light mood was suddenly replaced with a deep feeling of understanding as if he had just realized something important. "Emmett?"

"I think I just figured it out, Jazz," Emmett muttered, still appearing thoughtful as he slowed to a stop. "Alice wasn't telling you the entire truth."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I stopped and turned to face him, feeling a bit on edge. His words were beginning to make me fell nervous again.

"Ever since I met you guys, I could clearly see that you were very protective of Alice by the way you were always with her when she wanted to be around us, but she didn't appear to be outwardly protective of you. But she always was in more subtle ways, such as being there for you when you were struggling with your self-control.

"As brothers, we look out for each other too. I've been thinking about what Alice told you, and what if she didn't only see Edward continuing with his plan if we showed up to stop him? We would obviously fight for Edward since he's our brother, but I don't think we would stand much of a chance against the Volturi in an actual fight. What if she saw something that was worse? What if by telling you not to follow her to Italy, she was protecting you?"

"Protecting me?" I repeated quietly. "You mean to say you think she saw something happen to me if I would have gone to Italy?"

Emmett shrugged, but his expression was filled with uncertainty. "It could be, Man," he told me. "From what you told me, she sounded like she _really_ didn't want you to follow her to Italy. She's told me before how much she hates lying to you, but I believe she would if it meant saving your life. After all, _someone_ has to protect the protector."

I simply stared at Emmett, my mind attempting to process everything that he had said. How had that possibility escaped me? My worry for Alice had allowed her words to slip past me, and I did not catch her deception as I usually could. But shouldn't our places have been reversed? Shouldn't _I_ have been the one risking my life instead of her? But if what Emmett said was true, she seemed to have her priorities well straightened out. Alice was willingly risking Edward's life… Bella's life… her _own _life to protect me. I sighed heavily as I looked down at the ground. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be. It should have been _me_ out there fighting for Edward's life in Italy, not my beloved Alice…

Then, I slowly looked up when I felt Emmett's hand land on my shoulder, and I saw that he was giving me an encouraging smile. "She loves you very much, Jazz, which is why she's doing this," he muttered. "And you know, someone else has to watch over the protector too, which is what I'm here for. I have to look out for my little brother."

Despite the heavy feelings that had been weighing down on my heart, a smirk appeared at the corner of my mouth. "Emmett, we've been over this," I said. "I'm the older one, not you."

Emmett's smile broadened as he released my shoulder since he had discovered another way to distract me. "I was a part of the Cullen family first," he returned.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Nice try, Emmett, but that doesn't mean anything." We were walking in the opposite direction now, back toward the house that our family had found to stay in. "I was born and changed before you were."

"So?" Emmett pouted slightly, reminding me of a spoiled child. "I was still part of the family before you were…"

"You will never learn, will you, Emmett?" I laughed.

"Nope!" Emmett declared proudly. "But if I didn't give you a hard time, I would be breaking the sacred code."

I looked over at him with confusion. "Code?" I asked. "What code?"

Emmett turned back to look at me, his eyes shining. "There's still a lot you have to learn about being part of a family, Jazz," he answered. "I'm talking about the code of brotherhood, the one that states that as your brother, I have to watch your back but annoy the hell out of you at the same time."

"Well, you certainly have the second part mastered, Emmett," I stated. I smiled when I saw his scowl. "I'm kidding. You… you have the first part mastered too. Thank you for everything, Emmett, especially for staying with me now. You've really helped me a lot…"

"No problem, Man. I know that you'd do the same for me if I needed you," Emmett replied. "But that's what brothers are for. We're there for each other through both the good and the bad. You've been deprived of family for such a long time, Jazz. I just hope that I'm there for you enough."

I slowly nodded. "Yes, Emmett. You are," I assured him. "This family is something that I love and don't take for granted. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have all of you." I thought that I would leave out the point that I had intentionally joined this family only for Alice, but since then, the Cullens have definitely become important to me too.

Emmett grinned as he put his arm around my shoulders. "Fortunately, that's something you don't have to be concerned about. We're here for you as long as you'll have us."

A broad smile spread across my face as we continued walking. Emmett was right. I didn't have to worry about losing my family. They would be there for me as long as I was there for them, and I had no intention of leaving them anytime soon. Emmett… Edward… Rosalie… Carlisle… Esme… and even Bella… They were my family now, and were the most important people in my life besides Alice. I loved and cared about them deeply.

And though I was still worried about Alice, I was now sure that she would return home to me safely.

* * *

I rushed through the trees, their forms only blurs to me as I flew by them. My eyes rested intently on the target ahead of me, venom beginning to pool in the back of my mouth as a low growl escaped from me. In only a few short seconds, the creature would have no time to escape from me…

The massive bear's eyes flickered with fear as its heart rate increased dramatically when I entered the clearing, and I hesitated from the strong feeling for only a split second before I lunged on it, tearing into its throat with my teeth. Its burst of fear was only short-lived for it died immediately, and I sighed as I pushed myself away from the creature's limp body when I had my fill.

Then, I heard an angry growl from behind me, and I looked up to see that another bear was towering over me, trying to appear as threatening as possible. I crouched offensively, a snarl escaping from my throat as my lips pulled back to expose my teeth. But this bear didn't back down. It was either very brave or very stupid to try to stand against me- there was a fine line between the two.

Before I could react, however, another pair of arms wrapped around the creature from behind, bringing it down easily. I smirked as I straightened up, watching as the one who had joined me in the clearing finished off his meal. "Satisfied?" I asked as he stood up in front of me.

"Yeah, that will do for now," Emmett answered casually. "But you should never hunt for bear alone, Jazz. There's always more than one."

"Well, luckily there's always more than one of us too, huh?" I muttered.

Emmett smiled as he nodded. "Yep," he agreed. Then, he nodded to the first lifeless bear at my feet. "How about you? You have enough?"

"For now," I told him. In truth, the main reason that I had agreed to go hunting with Emmett was so that I could allow my predator instincts to overtake me even for just a brief period of time so I could forget about my worry for Alice, which had grown exponentially overnight after my time with my brother. I had laid in bed alone for a couple of hours, but I spent the rest of the night talking to Carlisle while he worked as he attempted to distract me until the first rays of morning appeared on the horizon. It was moments I spent alone with him when he truly felt like my father.

"Let's get heading back then," Emmett suggested. "Rosalie is worried about us, I'm sure, and Carlisle's starting to talk about the possibility of moving to another location once Alice comes back with Edward and Bella…"

I tuned the rest of his words out as we started walking back toward the house. Carlisle was already looking into another place to stay if Alice came back? That was fast… I wondered why we were changing residency again so soon.

But what if she didn't come back? What would I do? Would I stay with the Cullens when the reason I had initially decided to join the family was because it had made Alice happy? Or would it be too painful since I would be reminded of my wife since she had given me this new life? Would I leave them to start a new life on my own, not really minding where my path took me since I truly wouldn't exist without Alice? Maybe my path would lead me to Italy so I could make a visit to the Volturi myself…

My troubled thoughts were instantly interrupted when my cell phone began to ring from my pocket. I quickly pulled it out as I stopped walking, Emmett pausing as well as he turned to face me curiously. I ignored him as I flipped the small, silver phone open and brought it to my ear. "Hello?"

"_Jazz?"_

I gasped quietly as my eyes widened when I heard the familiar voice, and I sighed with overwhelming relief as Emmett smiled, immediately knowing who had called me when he felt my great joy. I was just so relieved to hear her voice again. "Alice…"

"_Yes, Jazzy. It's me."_ I could hear the smile in my wife's voice. _"You don't have to worry anymore. Both Bella and Edward are with me, safe and sound, on the plane. We're coming home."_

**The End**

**A/N**: Thanks for reading, guys! Your reviews are much appreciated, just no flames please. Thank you!


End file.
